Big Bad Battle
by gapfiller
Summary: Just a little unfinished thing I came across and decided as finished. I might add more chapters later.


A Big Bad Battle  
  
It all started as soon as they'd got on the New World Order's ship. Though they tried to use the discreet, quiet method, it was obvious as soon as they set foot on the wooden planks that things were going to get rough. Heavily armed Tenchu Army soldiers swarmed over the party of five in seconds. Bullets were flying, people were bleeding and dying, the walls and floor were being ripped apart by gunfire, and the magical energies of Personas were unleashed in every direction. Gouts of flame, sheets of ice, and really big rocks wreacked havoc on the living and inanimate objects alike. All of this mayhem was packed onto a ship's deck that in all reality should have been ripped apart in seconds. Somehow, it held.  
  
Through all this, Nate Nanjo yawned. He took a moment to take off his glasses, wipe them clean and put them back. He'd taken cover in a relatively safe place behind some wooden crates and barrels while Maya, Katsuya, and Baofu took on the Tenchu Army soldiers.  
  
Ulala was right next to him. She'd adapted a defensive posture, slightly hunched over, her fists clenched and ready for anything, but who was she kidding? The Tenchu soldiers might have been dying by the truckloads, but they weren't going to just walk right up to her and let her smack them in the face. Or walk into sword range. Nate knew that he and Ulala weren't going to be of much help in this fight.  
Sure, they lent out the occasional spell or two to help out and keep everyone in prime condition, but this was mostly a gunfight. Besides, it was best to conserve their energy for the battles to come.  
  
"C'mon, Nate, this is no time to be messing around!" came Ulala's earnest voice.  
  
Nate rolled his eyes. Like this was a time to be doing anything else. He really wished he had brought that sniper rifle he ripped off the police station from Lunarvale. It might have come in handy about now. At least he kept his swordsmanship skill. He started posing as the sound of automatic rifles ripped nearby. Hmm, now what would look most daring? Over the head? Maybe I should point it from over the shoulder like they do in those movies and video games? How about use only one hand to hold the sword and have the other stretched out in front of me?  
  
"Ulala, which do you think looks coolest?" Nate asked. He grunted in frustration as a bullet struck his sword. The bullet bounced off and the sword was not damaged, but his pose had been ruined. And he just got it the way he liked it.  
  
"Nate! This is no time to be - ow!" Ulala cried out as she grabbed onto her shoulder. A bullet had struck her there and she darted deeper under cover. It was just a bruise, though. Even the fabric of her dress hadn't been breached. The power of the Persona was better than any bullet proof vest, though having a bullet proof vest didn't hurt, either. And they all had them, thanks to a little shopping at Rosa-Candida. They were supposed to be tailored to be stylish, and Maya and Ulala were giggling as they tried various kinds, but really, Nate thought they just looked like bullet proof vests. It was a real ordeal waiting for hours as the girls tried on one outfit and then another, even though they all looked the same and having to answer the same question over and over: "Does this make me look fat?"  
  
"Nate!"  
  
"Oh, alright, just stop whining." Nate called upon his Persona to direct a little healing energy to the bruise. He couldn't stop from shaking his head. Ulala acted as if she'd never been shot before. She'd been shot by the Mafia, mercenaries, other Tenchu soldiers, even her best friend Maya and Katsuya had shot her several times when she'd done a brief stint as a Joker. And she was whining over a little clip like that. That was so like her. Well, at least she didn't call him "Nate-dog" all the time, unlike that newsgirl. He had no idea that Maya was into rap. He couldn't call upon the memory of Alfred to stop her, as he did whenever Baofu called him "Sir Nate". Nate lowered his head thoughtfully, already drafting a lengthy five hour speech detailing exactly why Maya shouldn't call him "Nate-dog". 


End file.
